In recent years, portable terminal devices having such as a mechanism of switching a screen to lengthwise direction or crosswise direction, and a touch panel function for performing input operation by touching directly on a screen, are becoming popular.
In the case of displaying images and information pertaining to the images, the above-mentioned portable terminal device displays only typical information such as a list of thumbnail images or a list of file names and title information assigned to the images based on setting by a user.
As the portable terminal device having the mechanism of switching the screen to lengthwise direction or crosswise direction, a device which changes direction of displayed contents in accordance with screen direction is proposed (for example, refer to the patent document 1).
In addition, an equipment which continuously displays original image data in a display after displaying a list of a plurality of acquired thumbnail image data in the display unit is disclosed (for example, refer to the patent document 2), as a portable terminal device which displays images and information pertaining to the images.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-135380
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-336495
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-211690